


Soulmates

by NaniTheQuiznak



Series: Haikyuu fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, daisuga - Freeform, jealous asahi, snuggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: We all once were one entity, we were happy, complete. So complete that the gods, fearing our wholeness would quell our need for worship, cleaved us in two. Leaving our split souls to wander the Earth in misery.Forever longing. Longing for the other half of our soul. It is said that when one half finds its other, there's an unspoken understanding. A unity. And each would know no greater joy, than this. The tattoos on their wrists would combine as one again.But there was one thing that the gods had forsaken, it wasn’t that easy to begin with.OROn your 18th birthday the name of your soulmate appears on your wrist. Asahi Azumane wasn't surprised at all and yet he told the first lie.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. A road to adulthood

**Author's Note:**

> Figuring out the birthdays and ages took me so long! Japanese school years are so confusing w h a t??? Their ages don't make any sense to me because some are a year older yet they are both second years??? (Noya and Tanaka) and Asahi and Noya are basically the same age, they both turn the same age in the same year yet Noya's a 2nd year and Asahi a third year like????? This hurts my brain too much...  
> The setting of the story is somewhat like the anime and there will be some MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS! (Jobs and relationships, nothing about the matches though!) Not entirely the same plot as the anime though, because g a y and soulmate tattoo au obviously! 
> 
> I tried to match the timeline with the anime but to be honest I think the story will follow the anime until Asahi joins again and the plot goes in a different direction from the anime from there on. Because I don't know exactly when all the matches and training camps took place during the anime/manga and to be honest I'm too lazy to figure it out. Like the training camp in season 4 took place in December so I guess the story is situated after that?? They're training for nationals. 
> 
> So I guess this story is an Alternative Universe AU! Sorry if all this information isn't canon, I really tried but I can't find any information on the web and I don't have time to rewatch Haikyuu to figure it out. Also you're welcome for all the info I gathered below, it took me hours. I want the timeline to make sense but its so hard! ):
> 
> Start school year: Begin April  
> 1st semester: Begin April - Mid July  
> Summer break: July 20 - August 31  
> 2nd semester: Begin September - End December  
> Winter break: December 26 - January 6  
> 3rd semester: Begin January - End March  
> End school year: End of March  
> Spring break: March 25 - April 5
> 
> 3rd years, age 17-18  
> Sugawara Kōshi June 13 1994  
> Sawamura Daichi December 31 1994  
> Azumane Asahi January 1 1995  
> Shimizu Kiyoko January 6 1995
> 
> 2nd years, age 16-17  
> Narita Kazuhito August 17 1995  
> Nishinoya yū October 10 1995  
> Ennoshita Chikara December 26 1995  
> Kinoshita Hasashi February 15 1996  
> Tanaka Ryūnosuke March 3 1996
> 
> 1st years, age 15-16  
> Hinata Shouyou June 21 1996  
> Yachi Hitoka September 4 1996  
> Tsukishima Kei September 27 1996  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi November 10 1996  
> Kageyama Tobio December 22 1996
> 
> This story contains mainly AsaNoya, Daisuga as a sideship and there might also be Kagehina, TsukiYama, ... on the side, not sure yet! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

On your 18th birthday the name of your soulmate appears on one of your wrists. 

It's a strange concept and there's a lot more to it. It's just suddenly there, in a blink of the eye. Black ink carved into you skin like it's a part of your body. But there are still so many questions behind it. It's said that the person who holds the name on your wrist is your perfect match, be it platonic or romantic. Nobody knows when this phenomenon started, not in any manuscripts or old worn out books does it say when it began to appear. What about the times before people could read? Before they had names? 

Some people are born without wrists, being malformed, maybe they had to amputate them and the carving would appear somewhere else on their body. What about blind people, they wouldn't be able to read it, but people could tell them the name anyway. Some say it's destiny. Others say it's a curse. There hasn't been one case in the entire known history that a person didn't receive a name or a mark. Some even got two or three names scattered on both wrists. 

Whoever said it was the perfect match is still unknown, but now it's a fact over the entire world. Another problem is that some people have the same name, be it the maiden name, given name or both. An argument against it is that destiny would find it's way and you'll meet the right person at the right time. What about different languages? If your soulmate is japanese would the name be written in the japanese alphabet or western, russian? Apparently whatever language you speak it is written in but how does that even work? The tattoo appears on the exact moment you took your first breath as a baby. Some wake up with the tattoo since they're born in the night, others get it during the day, depending on what hour you were born.

Guess you need to have some guts to question the universe.

When your soulmate leaves this world, the tattoo fades and you can barely see it. The spot would ache and itch. Some people get a faded tattoo immediately on their 18th birthday, it's the most cruel feeling you could ever experience. 

To get the tattoo, it's something a person looks forward to during their entire childhood, teenage life up until adulthood. But the hardest part starts only then, you have to wait until you meet them, you want to know everyone’s name. Some even met their soulmate when they were children and forgot about them. It's one big, complicated, overrated mess. Why should a stupid name on your wrist tell you who to love? Who's perfect for you? Isn't it the effort you put into a relationship enough to make it work? To make it perfect?

What's a soulmate anyway?

A well know legend says that we all once were one entity. One being of existence, of life, energy, one soul. We were happy. Complete. So complete that the gods, fearing our wholeness would quell our need for worship, cleaved us in two. Sometimes in more than two pieces. Leaving our split souls to wander the Earth in misery. Forever longing. Longing for the other half of our soul. It is said that when one half finds its other, there's an unspoken understanding. A unity. And each would know no greater joy, than this. 

Yet Asahi found it overrated, he found the entire concept stupid and he doesn't care who his soulmate is. Even if he met them he'd keep it strictly platonic. He would decide for himself who would be perfect for him. But maybe that's just because he's afraid of the name that would burn a mark on his skin for the rest of his life. 

"Asahi!" The tall, brown hair boy jumped slightly as his friend slammed his hands down on the desk, making him look up, "You've been spacing out quite a lot recently, haven't you?" Suga gave him an empathetic smile, "I guess." Asahi murmured and looked down at the bento that was clenched in his hands, knuckles turning white. Suga leaned against the desk behind him, facing Asahi with a pout, “What’s wrong?” He asked a little more hushed. Asahi squirmed in his seat. He appreciated his friends coming to check up on him during lunch but he really just wanted to be left alone. 

"Birthday?" Daichi's voice joined the one sided conversation as he stood beside his boyfriend, giving him a juice box he had gotten a few moment ago from the vending machine. Suga murmured a quiet thank you and Daichi kissed the side of the older boy’s temple. Asahi glared at the bento still suffering in his grip, he grunted in response to Daichi's comment. It was silent for a while, the cold wind howling outside the school windows. Tiny snowflakes carefully gliding down the sky and onto the ground, almost like small kisses. Asahi let out a troubled sigh and released the bento from his grasp, his gaze leaving the spot on the desk and focusing on the window and the scenery beyond.

“Not hungry?” Daichi asked with a chuckle and Asahi nodded. He looked at the couple in front of him, “You already ate?” He mumbled, resting his chin on one of his hands. Suga nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Aren't you two scared?" He questioned softly, complying to Suga’s request to tell them what was bothering him. "Mhm? Well I'm a little unnerved I suppose," Suga smiled cheekily and Daichi gave him a worried glance. Suga scratched his wrist unconsciously and Daichi took it gently, trying to stop the latter from doing that action. He softly caressed the black carving on his boyfriend's skin, smiling slightly at the sight of his name there. Daichi Sawamura. 

Suga had gotten his tattoo on his 18th birthday back in June, more than delighted to see his boyfriend's name. Daichi's birthday is in a few weeks and the two of them are afraid that the names won't match. It must be even more painful to have an unrequited soulmate. Or so Asahi thought, being scared of his own birthday which is the day after Daichi's. Both of them were excited as well as fearful. 

Asahi had nothing to be scared of though, he had no partner. But he just didn't like this entire 'your life won't be perfect until you find your soulmate' concept. Suga and Daichi were the perfect example. They had been pining for each other, dancing around ever since they were first years. Suga finally confessed after Asahi and Nishinoya joined the team again this year, overjoyed. So what if Suga's name isn't on Daichi's wrist? Will their relationship end? What will Daichi do of he does meet his soulmate if it isn't Suga? What if he gets more than one name? 

"Asahi," He was shaken out of his chaotic train of thoughts again, Suga’s voice had been slightly cold and monotone. He glanced up at the couple who were now holding hands, "It's fine, it's not something you should worry about anyway, you know?" Daichi gave him a comforting smile and Asahi nodded. He glanced back outside, laying his head on his desk as the bell rang, lunch break coming to an end. Suga stopped leaning on the desk behind him and pat Asahi’s head. “See you at practice.” He said quietly and left Asahi’s homeroom together with Daichi, heading to their own. Asahi’s mind wandered back to his previous worries, not noticing he was holding his wrist, gently caressing the skin. The teacher entered the classroom and Asahi was finally able to distract himself again. 

_

Finals had past and it was the first Monday of winter break.

"Asahi-san! Spike for me!" Nishinoya came running towards him once he set foot in the gym. A cheerful smile found its way onto his lips as the short energetic boy came sprinting towards him with all his might. Asahi trembled as a cold breeze caressed his skin, since it was winter it was pretty chilly in the gym. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Suga walked in behind him and everyone replied with their wishes. Suga pat Asahi's back, "I'll toss for you." He said and walked towards Daichi who was setting up the net.

"How was your Christmas?" Asahi asked the younger boy who was now standing in front of him, "Good!" The boy gave him a wide grin. Asahi's chest fluttered and he felt his face heat up slightly. "Oh! That reminds me!" Nishinoya turned towards Daichi who was walking over to them, Suga close to his side. "I won't be able attend practice anymore this week. My people and I are going to visit some distant family members in Fukushima for New Years!" Nishinoya announced in excitement. Asahi’s chest swirled, not in a good way. Like it tightened add it was getting harder to breathe.

"How wonderful!" Suga gave him a pat on the head and a gentle smile, his eyes averted to Asahi and gave him a 'Are you okay' look. Asahi nodded but bit his lip, he had hoped to spend New Years with his friends, but family always comes first. "When are you leaving?" Daichi asked. A nauseating feeling took over his stomach and he took a deep breath. 

"Tomorrow, we're going to visit some places on the way there, I'll be back when school starts." Nishinoya said. Daichi nodded, "Alright, no problem. Don't forget individual practice." He said sternly and Nishinoya nodded eagerly. Daichi walked away to do some warmups and stretches. Suga took the volleyball from Nishinoya and walked towards the net, "Let's practice." Suga sighed and bumped his shoulder against Asahi’s on the way, the taller male snapping out of his trance.

Nishinoya hesitated to follow his Senpai to the net as he focused his attention on Asahi. The tall Ace looked like he had just seen a ghost. “You okay?” Nishinoya pursed his lips and waved his hand in front of Asahi’s face. Asahi blinked his eyes and jumped back slightly, face flushed, “Huh? Oh, yeah!” He looked down at the short boy in front of him, looking up at him with big, worried eyes. Asahi swallowed his worries and hurt and flashed the younger one a reassuring smile. 

“These volleyballs won’t get spiked by themselves!” Suga called out, distracting Nishinoya and Asahi, “Coming!” Nishinoya shouted and he turned back to Asahi, “Talk to me when something is bothering you okay? I told you, I have your back. On the court but off the court as well, okay?” Nishinoya gave him a small smile and turned around to run to the other side of the court. Asahi covered his cheeks and followed, swaying a little. That was close. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Suga who just rolled his eyes and smiled. He tossed the ball to Asahi who spiked it over the net with a great force, Nishinoya receiving it on the other side with a loud smack. Asahi couldn't help but stare in admiration at the libero's skills.

"Stupid!" The double doors swung open and a furious Hinata stormed in, Kageyama following short on the other's tail. You could hear Daichi groan in the distance. "What happened this time?" Coach Ukai sighed, crossing his arms and staring at the two noisy first years. "This-" Kageyama started and pointed at Hinata, who looked like a mess. "Don't you dare-” Hinata interrupted, Kageyama smashed his hand into the ginger’s face pushing him bak, “This idiot-” The setter continued, “Don’t insult me again bakageyama!" Hinata glared at the setter and grabbed the wrist of the hand in his face pulling it off of him. "Asshole, you just insulted me!" Kageyama argued, snatching his arm out of Hinata’s painful, deadly grip. They just glared at each other.

"Hey! Enough already!" Ukai said in a loud and sharp voice, "Hinata?" Ukai said and flicked his hand at him as if to ask what happened to him. He had changed his clothing but his knees and elbows were scraped and his hair was an even bigger mess than usual. 

"I slipped on an icy patch on the road and fell off my bike. Kageyama found me." Hinata murmured, face turning red. "Kageyama take him to the bench please." Ukai gave the duo a pointed look and Kageyama rolled his eyes but complied. Flicking the back of Hinata's head while doing so making the redhead whine and hold his head in pain. "Kiyoko-kun, there's a first aid kit somewhere in the supply room, could you please search for it?" Kiyoko nodded, Yachi followed Kageyama and Hinata towards the bench checking up on the, now, crying Hinata. Trying to soothe him while Kageyama kept insulting him.

"You shouldn't come by bike in this weather Hinata." Daichi said disappointed. "But there were no buses!" Hinata pouted, wiping his eyes. Asahi noticed that Kageyama sat awfully close to Hinata, one arm resting behind the smaller boy’s back on the bench, although he was glaring at the ceiling you could see a flick of worry in his eyes. Asahi smiled slightly at the sight of his younger peers. 

"I'm going to help Kiyoko-san search." Suga said and handed Asahi the ball, he nodded and his eyes traveled towards Nishinoya's being who was staring at the freak duo on the bench with a puzzled look. "Noya-kun?" Asahi questioned softly as he stepped under the net towards Nishinoya. The latter jumped slightly and looked up, his cheeks becoming red, the worry leaving his eyes and his smile reappeared again. Just as bright as before. 

"I'll go practice receives with Yamaguchi's serves, okay?" Asahi's eyes saddened a bit but he composed himself rather quickly, "Yeah! No problem." He said and handed Nishinoya the ball, his voice wavering slightly. "Thanks!" Noya didn't notice and skipped off towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima noticed the libero approaching and fixed his glasses walking away from Yamaguchi whose eyes followed him with an intent stare, pouting slightly. 

Nishinoya called out and Yamaguchi smiled at the request, accepting. Asahi couldn't help but stare at the two, a nauseating feeling swirling in his stomach again. He shrugged it off and walked towards Ennoshita and Tanaka, hoping they'd want to practice with him.

_

"Hey, let's walk home together." Nishinoya said as he entered the dressing room, already clothed, ready to leave, closing the door behind him quickly. They didn't live that far apart, about 10 minutes at walking speed, Nishinoya's place being the closest to school. Everyone had already left and shared their New Years wishes in advance. Asahi was responsible for closing up this week.

"Sure." Asahi said quietly, he felt a burning stare hit his bare back. He grabbed his shirt from the ground, glancing back slightly to see a red faced Nishinoya staring at him, leaning against the wall smugly. His own face flushed red at the attention, heartbeat picking up its pace. Nishinoya's face was red because it was cold outside, Asahi was sure of it. He quickly pulled on his shirt, sweater and jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Let's go." He smiled, swinging his bag over his shoulder and locking up the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Nishinoya said, kicking a stone that was near his feet as they walked home. "Mhm?" Asahi hummed, glancing at the shorter male beside him. He wanted to hold the small hand swinging beside him, it was so tempting. He wanted to hug the other's frame and bask the boy in his own warmth. To embrace him and never let go. 

Asahi had fallen, he didn't know when, why or how. But he knew that had fallen and he had fallen hard. It was complicated and troublesome. Nishinoya and Tanaka were obsessed with Kiyoko-san. There was no way the libero could like him in that way. Not in the way Asahi liked him. Even if he liked boys, what’s the chance it was him? But his feelings were strong, he didn't know what to do with them most of the time. So he suppressed them, ignored them and told himself that he and Nishinoya could never work. He was going to graduate in a few months, they were training to go to Nationals. It would make things awkward and complicated. 

"Your birthday." Nishinoya said ignoring Asahi's heated gaze that was fixated on him. "Ah," Asahi stated and focused his attention forward again, "Scared if I'm being honest." He admitted with a sigh, a white steamy cloud leaving his lips and evaporating into the thin air. "How so? Isn't it exciting?"

"Not really, I don't really care about it." Asahi shrugged and dared to glance at the boy beside him to only look away as quickly as their eyes briefly met. He could feel Nishinoya's eyes burn into his skull, "Why?" He questioned again. His gaze leaving him and suddenly Asahi felt cold.

"I just don't. Chances of meeting them are small too, you know?" Asahi sighed again, looking down at his feet. "You're too negative. I can't wait to have my soulmate's name on my wrist. I bet she's pretty like Kiyoko-san." Nishinoya grinned and skipped a step. Now walking backwards in front of Asahi and smiling at him. "Be careful, you'll trip!" Asahi frowned. He couldn't deny that Nishinoya's words were a bullet piercing his fragile heart, the wound painful and sudden.

"I won't!" Nishinoya chuckled and turned around again, skipping in front of Asahi. "Isn't Kiyoko-san's birthday a few days after mine?" Asahi asked and he could see that Nishinoya nodded his head also giving Asahi a verbal hum. "I wonder who her soulmate will be." Nishinoya sighed, it sounded sad and disappointed. He slowed down his pace and walked next to Asahi again, "You think you could've already met yours?" Nishinoya muttered as he looked up at Asahi again with those beautiful eyes of his, cheeks slightly red from the cold air.

"I don't know and like I said," Asahi sighed, "You don't care, yeah, yeah. We get it." Nishinoya rolled his eyes. They were almost at his house, he felt Nishinoya push him to the side, "I'll race ya!" He giggled and started sprinting taking Asahi by surprise. "Hey! Not fair!" Asahi shouted and jogged after him at a steady pace. The mood lightened up, Asahi was thankful for that.

He reached his gate and Nishinoya was there, waiting for him, a soft smile placed on his features, "What?" Asahi huffed, trying to catch his breath as he also came to a stop. There was an emotion in Noya's eyes that Asahi couldn't quite place. Suddenly Nishinoya disappeared from his sight and he felt something wrap tightly around his waist. 

He looked down to see Nishinoya hugging him, this was nothing new. They did it often when they knew they wouldn't see each other for a while, "What's wrong?" Asahi asked and wrapped his own arms around the boy's shoulders, leaning down a bit. Nishinoya's arms sneaked around Asahi's neck, pulling him down even more. "I wish I could be there for your birthday." Nishinoya whispered, his warm breath hitting Asahi's neck making him shiver. Goosebumps arose on his body. He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya's waist and pulled him up making a few pirouettes. Nishinoya laughed and giggled, holding on tightly. Asahi put him back down but neither of the two pulled back. "It's okay." Asahi sighed out, delighted.

"Text me, okay?" Nishinoya finally pulled away pushing Asahi back by his shoulders. "I will." Asahi smiled. It wasn't a real one but he hoped Noya-kun wouldn't notice. He gave him a puzzled look but shook his head. "I gotta go pack, I'll see you after the break?" 

"Yeah." Asahi looked down, eyes watering. Wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, "It's cold, I should get going too." He said and chuckled, more to himself than to the other, "Okay, I'll see you. Have a nice New Year, send our regards to your mom and dad, will you?" Nishinoya asked. "I will." Asahi forced another smile. 

"See you!" Nishinoya pat Asahi's shoulder and skipped towards his front door, turning around and waving at the giant. Asahi waved back, giving another pathetic smile. His eyes lingering on Nishinoya’s frame as he opened his door. His mother came in sight and waved at Asahi. He gave her a nod and a short wave and started heading home. 

A feeling was still stirring up his insides, he was afraid, but he wasn't sure of what. 

Probably the tattoo, what if it was Nishinoya? What if it wasn't? Asahi wasn't sure which one he preferred. He walked home deep in thought. 

He would have to wait until 10 o'clock at night, his family would be busy celebrating the New year anyway. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he wondered who it was. 

From: Sugawara Koushi  
Hey, Daichi and I were wondering if you wanted to spend New years with us? 

Should he? Will they not want to alone, together? Another buzz,

From: Sawamura Daichi  
Please say yes, Suga's been worrying about you the entire day. He won't shut up. I'm also worried though. Let’s spend it together, it might be our last, you know? (:

Asahi was sure Suga wrote that last sentence in Daichi's message because Daichi only uses emoji's when he was texting Sugawara. Asahi smiled and huffed out a breathy laugh.

To: Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi  
Sure (: Thanks for caring. I’ll see you then.

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. They'd probably go visit the shrine together with Kiyoko and then have some dinner, Soba, and drinks until the countdown.

Asahi arrived home, the weight on his shoulders feeling heavier with each step he took. He took off his shoes and jacked, calling out, "I'm home!" but being met by silence. He didn't see his mother anywhere, she was probably asleep already. It was late so he just went straight to his room, he didn't have an appetite anyway. He plopped down onto his bed, sitting up to plug in his phone. These were going to be some dreadful days, but he was sure once he got the stupid tattoo it would become even worse. He really did not feel like growing up yet, let alone get this tattoo.

He sighed and snuggled his pillow, buried deep under his blankets. All he can do is take it day by day. But if he could he'd make a pitstop on the way because he really wasn't ready to arrive at the final destination yet. Turning 18 wasn't the end of the world, his life had just begun. But it did mean the end of his childhood and teenage life. Responsibilities, working on a future, it was all too much. And so

With a heavy heart, he fell asleep.


	2. Ink stained skin

He was leaning against a wall near coach Ukai's shop. The cold winter air cutting against soft red cheeks. Asahi cuddled closer into his scarf, his hands trembling in his pockets. People walked by hand in hand, close to each other trying to gain warmth. Asahi felt even colder than before, his wrist aching terribly. 

"Asahi!" The tall male flinched at the sudden voice. He looked up and smiled at the sight of his two friends heading towards him, hand in hand. "Almost the new year huh?" Daichi said once they were by Asahi's side. "Yeah, happy birthday by the way!" Asahi smiled and held back the desire to glance at Daichi's wrist. "Not yet actually, I was born at 6 in the evening, it's been nerve wrecking, really." Daichi sighed and held Suga's hand tighter.

"Only three more hours!" Suga giggled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Daichi covered his face with his other hand in embarrassment making Suga smirk slightly. Asahi smiled softly at the couple, he wished them all the happiness in the world. "Sorry, I'm late!" Kiyoko's voice sounded out beside Asahi which made him jump. "You're fine, we were too early." Suga said in a cheery tone. "Let's head to the shrine." Daichi said and so the four of them went ahead and visited the shrine nearby.

"See you at school, Kiyoko-san." Asahi gave her a hug, "See you all, do let me know Daichi-san!" Kiyoko cheered him on with a reassuring smile. Daichi thanked her with a nod. Kiyoko bowed towards everyone, "Happy New Year in advance! Please take care of me next year too!" 

"Please take care of me too." Asahi, Daichi and Sugawara gave her a bow and saw her disappear into the crowd of people. The cold breeze hit Asahi's face as they started walking towards Daichi's house to celebrate. Asahi walked behind the two and looked up at the starry sky, the moon shining bright. He wondered if Nishinoya was looking at the same sky right now.

"Please take a seat, want anything to drink?" Daichi said once they entered his living room. "I'm good." Asahi said and waved his hands to dismiss the offer. He did feel like he was intruding, but he appreciated his friends not excluding him. He felt a buzz from his pocket and he took out his phone,

From: Nishinoya Yuu  
Hey! Do keep me updated on Daichi's soulmate! Also, would you mind calling after midnight?

Asahi smiled, Nishinoya hadn't forgotten him. "God, I'm nervous." Suga said with a sigh, he was pacing back and forth in front of Asahi who sat at the coffee table with crossed legs. "You'll be fine." Asahi tried to reassure his friend, but even he himself felt nervous for the two of them. It was nerve wrecking when Suga would get his mark, because they were dating and didn't know if they'd be soulmates. But now that Suga knows Daichi is his soulmate it's even scarier. 

Daichi entered the room again with some food they had gotten from the grocery store. He looked very pale. Suga was by his side immediately and took some of the dishes from his grasp, kissing his cheek. They all sat down around the table, it was silent, the sound of the ticking clock filling the room. "What if I get two names?" Daichi let out a sigh, he had been holding back from worrying. He was always composed but his walls were breaking down so quickly now that it even worried Asahi. 

"Like, what if I won't know who's who?" Daichi rubbed his temples, "Well, you can love both just as much." Suga said and rubbed his boyfriend's lower back. "What, like Kuroo? Kenma's lucky that Tsukishima wants nothing to do with Kuroo although he's his soulmate. It must hurt Kenma somewhere that Kuroo loves both of them romantically, right?" Daichi vented. Suga opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and let out a worried huff.

"I know it's not my place but," Asahi gathered the courage, attracting the attention of his two companions, "But even Kuroo doesn't know if he's Kenma's and Tsukishima's soulmate. What if they both get someone else, it would leave him all by himself. So don't worry so much, getting two names with one as Suga's is better than one that isn't him right?" Asahi looked at his hands who were playing with his phone the entire time he was speaking. 

"Mhm," Daichi hummed approvingly, which made Asahi look up at his two friends who were cuddled up by each other's side, smiling at him. "Thank you Asahi-san." Sugawara gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, reaching over the coffee table. Suddenly there was a chiming, it had turned 6 'o clock. Daichi's face turned pale again and he looked like he was going to vomit any moment now. "No, I can't." He grabbed his wrist covering it. 

"I don't want to either." Sugawara sighed, staring at Daichi's wrist with a worried look. "Should I?" Asahi said quietly, the two lovers looked up at him and then at each other and nodded. Daichi held out both of his wrists across the coffee table. Suga buried his head in Daichi's shoulder and Daichi had his eyes closed. Asahi glanced at the boy's wrists. Only one had a black mark. "It's only one." Asahi mumbled and saw Daichi flinch, still rigid from anticipation. 

Asahi leaned in closer and took Daichi's hand in his and brought it closer so he could read it properly. A smile formed on his lips and he huffed out a relieved breath, "Koushi Sugawara." Asahi stated and released Daichi's wrist. Daichi opened his eyes and stared at Asahi as if to figure out if he was telling the truth. Before he could see for himself his wrists were stolen by Suga who was inspecting both of them with an intense focused glare. His face changed immediately at seeing his own name and a small smile formed on his quivering lips. 

He lunged forward and tackled Daichi to the ground into a hug, peppering his face with kisses. Asahi's chest swelled with love just from looking at the sight of those two. He chuckled and Suga pulled Daichi upward pulling him into a loving kiss. "I love you," He muttered against the other's lips, "I love you more." Daichi murmured back. 

At this point Asahi really felt like he was interfering with a private matter. "Let's eat!" Suga said happily as he pulled away from Daichi, sitting close to his side. Asahi's wrist ached and burned, he glanced down to see the red irritated spot. He had been scratching it unconsciously. They all said their thank you and ate. 

To: Nishinoya Yuu  
They were made for each other (: and sure, call me whenever!

Asahi had sent Nishinoya the text message after cleaning up the dishes and they were now drinking some Sake outside on the porch in the backyard. "Asahi, Koushi, did you let anyone know about my mark?" Daichi asked frowning, looking down at his phone while Suga was sitting on his lap. "No?" Suga said and turned his head slightly to look at all the incomming congratulations messages from their teammates. 

"Sorry, I let Yuu know." Asahi rubbed the back of neck and gave the two lovers an apologetic smile. "It's fine." Daichi chuckled and kissed Suga's neck gingerly. When the clock stroke past midnight all three of them wished each other a happy new year and bowed. They also hugged each other. Asahi's phone chimed and he excused himself from the couple who were now making out with each other. 

He stepped back inside to get away from the loud sound of fireworks filling the cold dark sky and answered his phone, 

"Happy Birthday Asahi-san!" A loud and happy voice chimed through the line. He huffed out a breathy laugh, "Thank you Noya-kun, happy New Year to you too." He said in an amused tone. "Please take care of me this year!" Nishinoya's voice beamed throughout the phone and Asahi smiled slightly, the burden in his chest being lifted for a short moment. 

"Please take care of me too." Asahi said softly. The phone line was silent for a while, the noise of the fireworks and cheering people filling the empty space. Asahi could hear Noya's family members in the background and the stable breaths of Nishinoya throughout the speaker. "Call me when it's time, okay? I'll make it up to you for not being able to spend your birthday with you." Nishinoya stated. "There's no need and sure I'll call you." Asahi said, the nauseating feeling returning to his stomach, churning.

"I gotta go, thanks for calling," Asahi continued and Nishinoya hummed in response. "Talk later." Nishinoya sounded down and hung up, this confused Asahi but he had no time to brood over it when Sugawara tackled him onto the ground Daichi running over to the two now sprawled over the floor. "Sorry he chugged the entire bottle." Daichi sighed and tried to pry Suga off of the gentle giant but to no avail. Daichi also got trapped and now the three of them were just lying there, looking out the window at the fireworks in the distance. They had yet to open another bottle.

Asahi groaned as he opened his eyes, the bright impact of light making him squirm. He had too much Sake last night. "C'mon it's already noon." Suga appeared above him with a glass of water and a painkiller. "Thanks," Asahi muttered and sat upright on the futon. He noticed that Suga was wearing one of Daichi's favourite shirts and he looked away his cheeks flushed. "Don't worry I'm wearing shorts." Suga laughed and Asahi could hear Daichi scold his boyfriend from the kitchen telling him to put on some decent clothes. Asahi took his phone and answered all the texts he had gotten from his family, friends, class and teammates the past night.

He got up, said his goodbyes and headed home. He took a shower and got ready to meet his relatives who were having dinner at their place to celebrate the new start. The hours went by slow and dinner was served. He ate and helped clean up. He talked to some of his uncles and aunts and grandparents who wished him a happy birthday. He received some gifts and thanked his family, it was mostly money and some ties. He finally saw an opportunity to escape the chaos and sneaked upstairs quickly because he had gotten enough social interaction for the day. 

He closed his door behind him and stared at the clock, it was almost time. He plopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He felt his phone going haywire from all the birthday texts and people asking him who his soulmate was. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore them for now. They were all used to Asahi answering pretty late. He stared at his phone screen, legs dangling off of the side of his bed, arms holding his phone up above his face. He kept glancing at the incoming messages until one caught his eye and his phone fell from his grasp onto his face with a loud "plop".

Asahi groaned and turned over now lying on his stomach, opening the text message,

From: Nishinoya Yuu  
How are you feeling? Nervous?

He smiled and replied,

To: Nishinoya Yuu  
Very...

Once he hit send it didn't even take 10 seconds before his phone started vibrating and the calling screen appeared. Asahi answered immediately, 

"Hey! Happy birthday once again, old potato." Nishinoya's vibrant laughter could be heard from the other side, Asahi's heart clenched and his chest fluttered at the happy sound, "Hello to you too." He grumbled but you could hear the amusement in his tone.

The two of them talked about their new year's resolutions and whatnot until Asahi's wrist started to burn terribly but he refused to acknowledge it. "Hey, Asahi-san?" Nishinoya said abruptly in a nervous tone. "Mhm?" Asahi hummed in response not trusting his voice. "It's a bit past 10..," Nishinoya informed. "I know, I don't want to look." Asahi muttered ignoring the painful sensation like someone was setting his skin on fire.

"Please take a look," Nishinoya pleaded and Asahi sighed, "Okay." He huffed and put his phone down on his bed in front of him, he pulled down his sleeve, black ink revealing itself. Asahi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his fingers caressing the hot skin. He opened his eyes and retrieved his other hand, staring at the name carved into his skin for the rest of his life.

"Asahi-san?" A voice sounded out, it was Noya's. "Uh," Was all Asahi could process, "Is it bad?" Nishinoya asked, concern clear in his voice, Asahi couldn't separate his eyes from his wrist. He felt his other wrist ache too. He looked away for a slight second, relieve washing over him. Yet his chest tightened and he glanced at his phone. 

"I don't know them yet." Asahi breathed out. 

"Oh," Nishinoya said monotony, his voice wavered a bit but Asahi's attention was already back onto his wrists. 

The call ended but Asahi didn't notice until his mother barged in without knocking, asking him who his soulmate was. Asahi sat up quickly covering his wrist with his sleeve. "I don't know them yet!" He shrieked and tried to rescue his arm from the other's iron grip. 

She let him go with a cheeky grin, "Come dear, say goodbye to your grandparents they're leaving." She walked out the room, a slight jump in her step. She didn't push any further. The burning ache turned into a reassuring warmth. Asahi glanced down at his arm and peeked under his sleeve pulling it back slightly.

A smile formed on his lips but it disappeared just as quickly. He took a deep breath and ignored the tingly feeling, heading downstairs.


End file.
